


Nine of Cups

by a_dead_poet



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I dont know tarot dont @ me, lowkey angst, lowkey comfort, lowkey hurt, trc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dead_poet/pseuds/a_dead_poet
Summary: Gansey makes a midnight visit to 300 Fox Way.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Kudos: 13





	Nine of Cups

When Gansey arrived at 300 Fox Way, a pale, angular face with black eyes was waiting for him in the window. She didn’t move, but when Gansey reached the door, the lock clicked undone and the door swung open.

“She’s in her room,” Persephone said, cocking her head.

“Thanks,” Gansey breathed.

“You look dreadful,” Persephone observed.

Gansey nodded.

Persephone pulled a tarot card from Gansey’s pocket. There hadn’t been one there before.

“I suggest you hurry,” she said, showing him the card.

Nine of cups.

Gansey slowly cracked the door to Blue’s room. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her lying in bed, in an old band T-shirt of Calla’s.

He snuck into the room and softly closed the door. It creaked a little as he did so.

“MmmAdam?” Blue mumbled.

Gansey’s stomach dripped into his shoes bit by bit. “No.”

Blue blinked her eyes open and stared at him for a moment before letting them shut out of exhaustion.

“Gansey,” she hummed.

“Jane.”

She patted the space next to her, and he perched on the bed next to her.

“You can’t stay long,” Blue said, eyes still shut as she curled up, fingers mere centimeters from his.

“I know. Persephone told me. Why, will your mom come in?”

Blue shook her head. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face, and Blue reached up and held his hand against her cheek.

“‘Cause if you stay, I’ll kiss you,” she said simply.

Gansey felt his throat tighten with tears. Blue sighed.

“When- well, if- we find Glendower-“

“Which one?” Blue hummed sleepily.

Gansey stared at her. “What do you mean, which one?”

“If or when,” she replied easily.

“Is there a difference?” he inquired.

Blue nodded.

“Well- hmm. When we find Glendower.”

“Okay,” Blue replied. “What will happen, when we- you- find Glendower.”

“Which one? Me or us?”

Blue smiled. “You are such a dork.”

Gansey sighed. She tightened her grip on his fingers.

“Us,” she whispered. “I’m not letting you go alone.”

Gansey thought of Adam, and he wasn’t sure why.

“Don’t,” she said sadly, closing her eyes. “Don’t think about him.”

“How’d you-“

She cracked a smile and opened her eyes. “You get this look on your face when you think about him. It’s like, a frustrated grin.”

“Do I do that for you?”

Her smile faded. “Yes.”

“And what’s it like then?”

She closed her eyes. “Your lips want to be kissed.”

They did.

“What will happen when we find Glendower?”

“You know how I told you when one awakes him, he grants them a favor?”

“You didn’t tell me that,” she said. “I read it when I first took your journal.”

Gansey had almost forgotten about that. He squeezed Blue’s hand.

“Then,” he said, blinking back tears. Blue opened her eyes and tugged him downwards so he was laying next to her. “Then, Blue Sargent, I’ll ask for your curse to be broken.”

Her breath caught in her throat. “Really?”

He nodded. “Jane-“

The door opened, and Persephone stood in the doorway.

Blue slowly unfolded her fingers from Gansey’s.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” she said. “But you’d better go. The snake and the ghost would be very melancholy if you died.”

Gansey swallowed back a sob.

“Adam would be, too,” Blue spoke up. “Sad. If he died.”

Persephone merely shrugged. “He seems to have his own agenda, lately, though.” She turned to Gansey and stroked his face. “I’m sorry.”

With that, she turned and left.

Gansey turned around. “Goodnight, Jane.”

A tear ran down Blue’s face. “Goodnight, Gansey.”

And he left.


End file.
